Generally, an electrical port, such as a universal serial bus (USB) port or a micro-USB port, may be disposed within a console or other like storage compartment within a vehicle interior. A number of vehicle interiors include a standard electrical socket disposed on the dash in a vehicle console which generally includes a cover or cap that is adapted to close off a receptacle opening. When the cover or cap to the electrical socket is removed, the opening to the receptacle is accessible in which a USB adapter can be powered by, for example, a standard 12-volt receptacle. The adapter can then accept a USB cord for connecting to a portable electronic device for powering the device. Opening a console lid and finding a USB port can be difficult or awkward while driving.
It is desirable to provide an electrical power socket that includes a powered cap which may be tethered to the electrical power socket and powered by the same power source as the electrical power socket. It is further desired to provide a powered cap which includes one or more electrical ports that are readily accessible when the cap is in the closed position over an opening of the electrical socket.